


Stranded

by hazelNuts



Series: Creampuffweek [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brooding Carmilla, Cat Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, POV Laura, Post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes after Carmilla, after the vampire ran out of their movie night.</p><p>For Creampuff Week - Day 6: Stranded</p><p>(All my fics for Creampuff Week are connected. This one won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read the others)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Laura’s been driving for almost three hours, looking for her girlfriend.

After Carmilla ran out of the room, Kirsch had tossed her the keys to the Zeta’s van, and told her to go after her girl. The van smells of beer, pot and sweat, but it’s better than walking or use her cycling. Especially since it’s started raining.

She’d searched all over campus, even checking by the anglerfish-crater-turned-fish-pond, but Carmilla was nowhere to be found. Laura had decided it was time to go off campus. She’d called LaFontaine to ask if the Karnstein family had had any kind of summer homes, or even a small chapel, in the mountains. They’d said there used to be a family mausoleum, but it had been burned down by the Vordenburgs after Carmilla had killed most of their household.

It’s not much, but it’s _something_. Which is why Laura is driving on a muddy road, in the dark, in the rain, in the Alps. Until trees loom up in front of her, blocking her way. She can’t drive any further, so she checks the coordinates LaFontaine had given her. The ruins of the mausoleum shouldn’t be more than a fifteen minute walk east.

She searches the back of the van for an umbrella or raincoat, but all she finds are some garbage bags that smell like pizza. They would have to do.

Despite her best efforts, her pizza-scented makeshift raincoat isn’t very waterproof. Only a few minutes into her hike, Laura is already soaked. And on top of that, her shoes are filling up with water and mud, and her hands are scraped from grasping at branches and trees to prevent herself from falling. It takes her almost half an hour to get to the mausoleum.

She’d expected blackened marble, crumbling stones, and a lot of moss, but it’s nothing like the that. In fact it looks almost brand new. The monument’s white exterior is a stark contrasts to it’s dark and gloomy surroundings. It looks simple, like a miniature Roman temple, with a pointed roof and a triangular tympanum that says “KARNSTEIN”, a half-columns on each side of the door. The door that is open.

Laura runs towards it, slipping and sliding on the muddy ground.

‘Carm?’ she calls out. She almost knocks, stopping herself right before her knuckles connect with the wood. It’s a mausoleum. Who knocks on the door of a mausoleum?

She peers inside, but it’s too dark. Disappointment fill her chest and she sighs. She turns to leave, but catches something at the corner of her eye, two silvery, blinking lights.

‘Hey.’ Carefully, with her arms outstretched so she won’t bump into anything, Laura moves towards the giant cat.

Carmilla jumps up and nudges her towards the corner she’s already warmed up. Laura pulls off the useless garbage bags and slides to the floor. Carmilla crawls into her lap, and covers her like a blanket.

‘Can you maybe turn back soon?’ Laura asks. She combs her hands through Carmilla’s fur. The rumble of the cats purr fills the small space. ‘So you can tell me why you ran out like that?’

Carmilla huffs and buries her head in Laura’s stomach.

‘Okay, we can wait a bit.’

Laura keeps petting the soft fur. She’s starting to get a little drowsy when she realizes that she’s no longer petting fur, but skin.

‘Mother rebuild it a century ago. Not long after she buried me in that box.’

Laura doesn’t know what to say to that, so she squeezes Carmilla’s shoulder.

‘Do you want to talk here, or on the way back?’ Carmilla asks.

‘Well, it would be nice if I could see your face,’ Laura admits. ‘But if it’s easier for you to talk here, we can stay.’

‘Let’s go.’ Carmilla moves off her lap and puts on the clothes she’d thrown in a corner. As she helps Laura up, she says, ‘Climb on my back.’

‘Really? What happened to “I’m a cat not a pony”?’

‘It’s pouring outside and I don’t want you to get pneumonia.’

Laura climbs onto her girlfriend’s back and buries her smile in her neck. ‘I’m holding back all my Twilight references right now,’ she giggles.

‘One comparison with sparkles and I _will_ drop you in the mud.’

It takes Carmilla less than ten minutes to jog back to the car. They scramble inside to get out of the rain.

‘It stinks in here.’ Carmilla pulls up her nose.

‘I know.’

Laura slides the door open to let some fresh air in, and the smell of beer out. She settles in and waits for Carmilla to start talking. It’s not easy. The way Carmilla reacted back at the dorm makes her nervous, and she babbles when she’s nervous.

‘It’s the experiments,’ Carmilla sighs. ‘I thought that if it worked, I could give you a normal life. The life you want.’

‘I want any kind of life you can give me,’ Laura says. She moves closer to Carmilla and grabs her hand. ‘I love you. _You_.’ She pokes Carmilla in the leg for emphasis. ‘Not some imaginary possibility of you. I’m talking about the grumpy, philosophical, ridiculously romantic, sometimes a little scary, _real_ version of you.’

‘You know I could probably track down LaF’s experim-‘

‘No,’ Laura shakes her head. ‘When we get back I’ll talk to them. I don’t want you to be anyone, or anything, else, just because you think it’ll make me happier. Not anymore. Okay?’

‘Okay.’ Carmilla rubs her head against Laura’s shoulder and places a small kiss at Laura’s pulse point. ‘Let’s go back.’

‘Great.’

Laura climbs into the driver’s seat and starts the car, but they don’t move. She tries again.

‘We’re stuck,’ Carmilla sighs. She’s leaning out the door, looking at where the wheels trying to find a hold on the soft mud. But all they’re doing is digging the car in deeper.

‘Damn it. I’ll call Kirsch.’

Carmilla plucks her phone out of her hand before she can even unlock it.

‘Maybe you should wait a little while,’ Carmilla suggests. ‘We’re all alone here. No one to barge in on us unannounced. No one banging on our walls, telling us to tone it down.’

Laura grabs her phone back and then scrambles out of her seat into the back of the van. Away from her tempting girlfriend.

‘That is a great idea, but I should call first.’

Carmilla moves out of her seat with a lot more grace than Laura did. She crouches down, pinning Laura with her eyes.

‘It’ll take them at least an hour before they get here,’ Laura adds. She moves back a little further. She knows the look in Carmilla’s eyes. If she doesn’t call now, they could get stuck here all night.

‘Oh, Laura,’ Carmilla smirks. ‘I’m going to need more than an hour.’

And then she pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
